The invention relates to a method of operating a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of multiple software modules in order to provide optimum driving conditions in regards to fuel consumption and noise for a vehicle.
Known in the art is the use of software modules or ECUs (electrical control units) in order to control torque input to an engine. Specifically, multiple software modules or ECUs are used wherein the engine has its own separate ECU that communicates with an auxiliary ECU that controls an auxiliary function or device in the vehicle. By passing information between the engine ECU and auxiliary machine ECU operating conditions and torque curves sent to the engine are improved in order to provide an engine output.
Despite these improvements, problems in the art still remain. Specifically, most vehicles have multiple auxiliary devices that need power from the engine, each having a different priority and importance regarding the operation of the vehicle. Similarly, at different times different auxiliary devices require different amounts of power input from the vehicle engine. Because of these problems power is often wasted within vehicles thus reducing fuel efficiency within an engine. Additionally, other considerations such the noise output of the engine cannot be optimized using current systems. Thus, there is a need for a method and device that improves upon the overall engine efficiency within a vehicle.
Thus, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle operating method that improves the fuel efficiency within a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of operating a vehicle that reduces the noise level within the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide software modules that maximize the performance of a plurality of auxiliary devices within a vehicle.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.